ifacfandomcom-20200213-history
SockBucketFrance
"Fools! Carbon is the ultimate element! You dare challenge me in the realm of Carbon?" Biography Sock started as your usual meme page, posting things he made in Pics art He then found some political accounts around the 2016 election and joined them. His account began to make tons of posts about politics with the occasional Photoshop. Around the same time, he started working on a comic series called Police Frog. After seeing his friends join the art community, he joined too. After a while of drawing and starting comics, he met Transable who basically invited him in the community. After that, he made a name for himself with his humor and creative characters. Personality Cool guy with A+ art and great jokes OCs Sock was born before the revolutionary war to a rich, British family. However, Sock was primarily french and had more French characteristics then British ones. After realizing he didn't want to do British things, but wanted to do French things (such as smoking and eating cheese), his family disowned him. Sock moved to America and got a job as Benjamin Franklin's lab rat. Sock lived about 100 years due to all of the experimentation before dying. Eventually his body was found by Nikola Tesla during one of his favorite pastimes: Grave robbing. When Tesla found the body, it was perfectly preserved, which got him wondering how. Tesla experimented on Sock until he was brought back to life. After Tesla was arrested for insanity, Sock was free and decided to become a Noir detective. Around the 70s, he uncovered a secret lab in a massive facility. The scientists begged Sock not to tell anybody, and gave him a job as a biologist to shut his mouth. He started researching ways to clone a human. After a lot of failures, he got into a fight with a robotics engineer about which was better: Robots or living things. They decided to settle this the best way. A fight. The engineer set off to design a robot to fight, while Sock worked on an organism that could beat him. Sock eventually made A-81 (A creature capable of adapting to any situation similar to Lamarckian evolution). The engineer made a robot that could adapt to any situation. The fight was brutal, but had no winner. In 1994, Sock made the first human clone, code-named Mia. Mia and many of her other clones were used in experiments that usually fostered fatal outcomes. After 19 years of mistreatment, she got outraged and staged a rebellion, eventually getting her hands on a bullet-proof umbrella. She freed all of the failed experiments and killed everyone, only 7 human survivors. Sock, Mia, and 5 other clones. Mia and the clones took up jobs in assassination after looking back at the devastation they created. Sock fled to Iowa and set up a guest house. One of the rooms was haunted by the ghost of a girl who was murdered by her husband. Sock then moved to Greece and met a Gorgon named Gina who lived alone in a ghost town after scaring off all the residents 600 years ago. Sock invited Gina back to America with him, and she accepted. They ran the guest house for about a month before finding Melissa, a raccoon lady. rummaging through the trash. They adopted Melissa and found out she was amazing at cooking (after she learned from Stephaun). There are fan-theories that suggest Sock may be Canadian. Karen is a mother of 2 children and is good friends with Doom. She's very nice, but most likely poisons cookies at the annual PTA meeting. Envy is an angel cast from heaven for working with the devil that gained an obsession with beauty. Being a cannibal, she can eat people and absorb their powers for herself. Category:Gayness